Chun Li vs Sakura: Clash of the Century!
by trutenor
Summary: Chun Li and Sakura finally fight to decide who is worthy of Ryu. Endings 4 and 5 are now up!
1. The clash begins

Chun Li, Sakura, Ryu, and any other Street Fighters mentioned are the sole property of Capcom.  
  
1991 was a memorable year for Street Fighter. In addition to making the fighting genre alive, it also introduced the first playable female character. Her name was Chun Li.  
  
Chun Li quickly became the Queen of Street Fighting. A lot of people also felt that the ideal man for Chun was none other than the main character of Street Fighter, Ryu.  
  
So for five years, Ryu and Chun Li ruled supreme. But 1996 brought an interesting twist to Street Fighter.  
  
Sakura Kasugano.  
  
Sakura quickly gained Street Fighter fame. And as she became more and more popular, people started to ask questions. Questions such as:  
  
Would Ryu and Sakura make a good couple?  
  
Of course, rabid R/CL fans would not stand for this. In their eyes, Chun Li was the only woman for Ryu. But R/S fans protested, saying that Sakura was more compatible with Ryu then Chun Li would ever be.  
  
And so, the battle between Chun Li and Sakura began...  
  
Even as the new millennium came, the fight to be Ryu's number one girl continued. With new mediums such as FF.net, Ryu and Chun Li forever, and the Ryu and Sakura Shrine, it looked like this was one fight that was never going to end.  
  
Until two weeks ago...  
  
*****  
  
It was a regular day at the Capcom studio. The cast of Street Fighter had just finished their work for the day, and they all decided to take the rest of the day off at the park. Ken, Guile, and Dhalsim brought their wives, and Zangief even hooked up with R.Mika. Guy proposed to Rena, while Cody managed to get a clean slate from jail and is preparing to have a child with Jessica. All was at peace until a merchant started to give away free necklaces to the women that were involved with a guy. This obviously made a lot of woman happy.   
  
"I have one necklace left, and it is for the lovely woman of the man right over...there".  
  
The merchant pointed his index finger at a guy sitting under a tree. This guy just happened to be Ryu.  
  
"You there! I know you have a lovely woman to spend time with! So here you go! Take this necklace and give it to her!"  
  
And with those final words, the merchant threw his last necklace to Ryu before bowing his head and making his leave.   
  
Ryu caught the necklace and examined it. It had a green emerald in the middle. The rest of the necklace was made out of pure gold. This wasn't just a necklace. This necklace also symbolized who was Ryu's main squeeze.  
  
"Ryu! That necklace is so beautiful! Thank you!"  
  
Sakura was hugging Ryu tight and just as she was about to take the necklace; she was pushed out of the way.  
  
"You with Ryu? You have got to be kidding! Everyone knows that I am the only one meant for him!"  
  
Chun Li Xiang was a very determined woman. When she wanted something, she let nothing get in her way. This is why she was one of Interpol's best agents.   
  
"Thank you for the necklace, Ryu. I shall wear it always..."  
  
And just as Chun Li was about to take the necklace from Ryu's hands, Sakura kicks her in the back of her head.  
  
"You slut! Stay away from my Ryu! He belongs to me!"  
  
Chun Li got up and slapped the taste out of Sakura's jaw.  
  
"You are nothing but an immature, little brat! Ryu needs a woman to satisfy his needs, not a little schoolgirl!"  
  
Sakura dusted herself off and got into an offensive stance.  
  
"We'll see who's a little schoolgirl..."  
  
"Bring it on, you hentai freak..."  
  
Dan: Fight! Fight!  
  
Chun Li also got into an offensive stance. All of the Street Fighters gathered around in a circle to see this long awaited fight.  
  
E.Honda: Finally! The fight that all of us SF fans have been waiting for! Let's see some clothes ripped!  
  
For that comment, every other SF female character quickly jumped E.Honda.  
  
Cody: It's about time that Chun Li and Sakura fought for Ryu!  
  
Ryu: No! This is wrong! They shouldn't have to fight over me!  
  
Ken: I beg to differ, buddy. You need a girlfriend! And besides, the rest of us Street Fighters have gotten sick and tired over all the fanfiction writers and readers arguing over which girl is better for you. So why not settle it in a legitimate Street Fight?  
  
Bison: Masters, I like your style. I agree to your suggestion. But instead, let's postpone the fight for two weeks. Not only will we be able to get this fight on Pay-Per-View, but we will also be able to get a lot more money by having the fight inside a nice stadium.  
  
Ken: Good idea. But where should we host this fight?  
  
Dan: Miami?  
  
Charlie: No good. The climate is too wet there. Besides, Trutenor's family lives in Miami. He doesn't want them to be innocent bystanders.  
  
Blanka: Arrough! Rowl! (Hey! Aren't you supposed to be dead?)  
  
Charlie: Anything is possible in fanfiction, Blanka.  
  
Skullomania: A stadium in Tokyo?  
  
R. Mika: That won't work either. All of the stadiums are booked. The Bruce Lee wannabe fight is taking place at the biggest stadium.  
  
Alex: Well what about Madison Square Gardens?  
  
Everyone except Ryu: Deal!  
  
Ryu: Hey! Don't I get a say in this?  
  
Akuma: Nope.  
  
Ryu: This fight isn't happening! And if I have to beat all of you up to prevent this fight, then so be it! Hadouken!  
  
An angry Ryu throws a fireball at E.Honda and knocks him out. Other Street Fighters try to ambush Ryu but he is too much for them. Rose however sneaks up behind Ryu and hits him in the back of his head with her scarf.  
  
Rose: You will not interfere, Ryu. Soul hold!  
  
Ryu: I-I can't move!  
  
Rose: Yes. I have paralyzed your body. The more you try to fight it, the more energy my paralysis spell will drain from you.  
  
Chun Li: In two weeks, I will beat your schoolgirl ass!  
  
Sakura: We'll see whose ass gets beaten, Old Maid!  
  
With those final words, Chun Li and Sakura both went their separate ways, but not before each blowing Ryu a kiss.  
  
Ryu: I have to stop them! I can't let this fight happen!  
  
Ryu tries to move, but just like Rose said, the paralysis spell instantly drains energy from Ryu's body. After the energy drain, Ryu falls down to his knees. He drops the necklace and falls down on his face. As Ryu starts to fall unconscious from the energy drain, his mind can only think one thing...  
  
Ryu: Damn...  
  
*****  
  
CHUN LI VS: SAKURA!  
The Clash of the Century!  
  
Madison Square Gardens is packed for this legendary fight. The audience even surpasses the records set by Hulk Hogan and Mike Tyson. The crowd is filled with Street Fighters from not only Street Fighter games, but also characters from other genres. Mortal Kombat, Tekken, Nintendo, Sega, even other Capcom characters have come to see this fight tonight.  
  
Reporter: Good evening ladies and gentlemen! This fight promises to be a fight that you will never forget. Not since Capcom vs. SNK: Match of the Millennium have we seen such audience participation. Football has the Super Bowl. The NBA has the finals. Baseball the World Series, and Wrestling has WrestleMania. But in Street Fighter, we have the Clash of the Century! Oh look! I see Megaman and his sister Roll coming out of a limo! Hey Megaman! Welcome!  
  
Megaman: Thank you.  
  
Reporter: Having worked with both Sakura and Chun Li, who would you say has the edge?  
  
Megaman: That's difficult to say. Both ladies possess phenomenal spirit.  
  
Reporter: Roll, as a fellow female, who would you say has the advantage in this battle?  
  
Roll: I'd have to agree with my brother. Both ladies have a lot of speed and power. And when you put some prize at the end, their spirit increases.  
  
Reporter: Thank you both for your time. Hey look, another limo has come up! I wonder who is in this limo. Hey look, it's Bison! Bison, mind if I have a word with you?  
  
Bison: Make it quick. I have a business to run.  
  
Reporter: I just have one question. Who do you think will win?  
  
Bison: Well, I have a feeling that Chun Li is going to win. I'm betting on Chun Li.  
  
Reporter: I see. Hey, there goes Akuma. Hey Akuma, who do you think is going to win this match?  
  
Akuma: My money is on Sakura, because she knows Shotokan. And Shotokan is superior to everything else...  
  
Reporter: If you don't mind my asking, what is the betting on?  
  
Bison: If I win, Akuma must give up his island.  
  
Akuma: If you win. But when I win, Bison has to give up his clone-machine.  
  
Reporter: Very interesting bets, gentlemen. Now if you'll excuse me, it's time to get this fight started!  
  
Due to popular demand and to avoid culture clashes, no national anthem will be sung.  
  
The audience gets anxious awaiting the performers of tonight's event. This fight is the fight to end all fights, the battle of all battles, the only way to settle the Chun Li/Sakura war.  
  
Both Chun Li and Sakura will fight until the other person gives up, is knocked out, or they give up themselves. Winner gets five days in a luxurious hotel, a bottle of the best champagne, dinner, whips, chains, candlelight, and of course, Ryu. Loser gets five Playgirl magazines, a 40-ounce, a TV dinner for one, a vibrator, and a cardboard cutout of Ryu. But of course, second place is no good compared to first place.   
  
Ring announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, from China, we have Chun Li Xiang!  
  
Chun Li's theme song from Street Fighter II starts to play as Chun Li steps out into the ring. The audience goes wild when they see Chun Li, the first lady of Street Fighter. Her face looks serious and determined.  
  
Ring announcer: And from Japan, we have Sakura Kasugano!  
  
And once again, the crowd goes wild as Sakura's music from Street Fighter Alpha 2 plays. Sakura steps out into the ring and to everyone's surprise, she doesn't look perky like she usually does. On Sakura's face is the exact same expression that is present on Chun Li's face.   
  
But where is Ryu you might ask? Well, Ryu is being held on the fifth floor. His body is still paralyzed, but his wrists and feet are also tied together by rope. Rose has appointed herself to watch over Ryu until the match ends to ensure that he doesn't try to escape. They have a TV so that they can see how the match is doing.  
  
Ryu: Why...why must it be this way?  
  
Rose: Part of this is your fault, Ryu. If you had chosen one of these girls, some of this could have been avoided...  
  
And now, let the fight begin...  
  
"Hadou-ken!"  
  
Sakura starts the match off with a Hadouken, but Chun Li easily counters by jumping over the fireball and using her trademark air foot stomp.  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that to beat me!"  
  
Chun Li finishes stomping on Sakura's head and bounces away to safety. Sakura turns around to try and attack Chun Li, but Chun Li jumps over Sakura and kicks her in her back.  
  
"Now the whole world will see just how much of a child you are!"  
  
Chun Li tries to use a jump kick to the back of Sakura's head, but Sakura rolls out of the way in time and uses a foot sweep to send Chun Li to the floor.  
  
"I'll admit it, you got the first attack on me. But the first attack isn't as important as the last one..."  
  
As Chun Li starts to get up, Sakura dashes towards Chun Li.  
  
"Sho-ou-ken!"  
  
Sakura pounds Chun Li with several punches before sending Chun Li into the air with her version of the Rising Dragon Punch.  
  
"Get up! You say Ryu is yours? Then prove it!"  
  
Chun Li shakes her head to clear away the dizziness before slowly rising. As she is about to get back to her feet, Sakura charges at her with another Shoouken.  
  
"Sho-ou-ken!"  
  
Right as Sakura's attack is about to connect, Chun Li rolls out of the way and gets behind Sakura. Sakura doesn't realize the trouble she is in until it is too late.  
  
"Kikoken!"  
  
Chun Li throws her fireball into the back of Sakura and sends her straight out of the ring. Chun Li jumps out of the ring and positions her fist over Sakura's face.  
  
"Give up?"  
  
Sakura answers by spitting into Chun Li's face and kicking Chun Li off of her body.  
  
"I can't lose...too much is at stake. I have to win, or else I'll lose Ryu forever. If I don't win, then Ryu will never get to train me. And I'll never get to show him how much I love him. Ryu, my love, this is for you..."  
  
Sakura dashes towards Chun Li and picks her body off the ground and connects with a punch to the abdomen.  
  
"This is for thinking that I am nothing but a little school girl!"  
  
Sakura finishes off her combo with a flower kick to the face. Chun Li's lip is busted as her body is sent back to the ground.  
  
  
"No...I won't lose. I've already lost one of the most important people in my life. I won't lose again. Father, give me strength..."  
  
Chun Li picks herself off of the ground and wipes some blood from her now bleeding lip.  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't have underestimated you. Inside the ring, you are not an ordinary schoolgirl, but a worthy Street Fighter. Basically that means I won't be holding back anymore..."  
  
"Show me what you've got..."  
  
Sakura goes for a right jab, but Chun Li knocks it away with her left hand and connects with a right kick to the chest.  
  
"Let's see if you are strong enough to handle my lightning leg!"  
  
The speed in Chun Li's leg increases now, as her lightning leg takes effect. Sakura can do nothing but just take the damage.  
  
Chun Li finishes off with a roundhouse kick that sends Sakura back, but doesn't knock her down. Sakura wipes her blood off of her chin and smirks.  
  
"I guess I'm done warming up now."  
  
"Good."  
  
Both ladies smile at each other. Regardless of the end result, both Chun Li and Sakura respected each other's fighting ability and promise to give as much as they can.  
*****  
  
Ryu: Ladies...please...stop this...it's pointless...  
  
Rose: I wouldn't say so, Ryu. We seem to be making quite a profit from this fight. And at the end of the night, you'll get to spend five days with one of these lovely ladies.  
  
Ryu: But why go through all this for me?  
  
Rose: You may not realize it Ryu, but a lot of people from rival fighting games have been saying stuff behind your back. It's embarrassing to hear that Kazuya Mishima gets more play then you do! And besides, all of us are tired of the "The Fight is all" routine.  
  
Ryu: I've got to break...free...ahh!!  
  
Ryu attempts to break free, but the paralysis spell that Rose put on him is still in effect, so Ryu is sapped of some of his strength.  
  
Rose: Just relax and enjoy the match Ryu. One of these ladies just might end up being your wife one day...  
  
*****  
  
Bison: Come on, Chun Li! Beat her schoolgirl ass to the ground!  
  
Akuma: You can do it, girl! You have Shotokan blood in your veins! Shotokan is superior to all!  
  
Sakura and Chun Li have been fighting for thirty minutes now, and still neither one showed signs of giving up. Both were starting to look a little tired, but that was about it.  
  
"I must admit...you're a lot better than I thought, Chun Li..."  
  
"You are pretty good yourself, Sakura."  
  
"That doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you. Ryu is still going to be mine! He's going to teach me Shotokan, and I'm going to teach him love!"  
  
"If you can beat me!"  
  
Chun Li and Sakura got back into fighting stances and circled each other. Chun Li threw a couple of jabs, but Sakura blocked. Sakura threw a couple of kicks, but Chun Li blocked. This fight was quickly beginning to turn into a stalemate...  
  
Bison: Woman! Win! Don't fail me!  
  
Akuma: Schoolgirl! Don't disgrace our sacred art!  
  
Although Bison and Akuma were quickly becoming displeased with the two ladies, the audience was eating it up. Never before had they seen such a marvelous match. And the match was just starting to heat up.  
  
Sakura tried a couple of jabs ending with a roundhouse kick, but Chun Li blocked every attack and countered Sakura's kick with a foot sweep. Sakura quickly got up and jumped back before charging up a little bit of her ki.  
  
"Let's see if you can avoid this attack!"  
  
Sakura's hands were at her waist while she summoned up some energy for her next attack. When she was finished, Sakura threw the collected ball of energy straight at Chun Li.  
  
"Hadou-ken!"  
  
"A hadouken again? It didn't work the last time, so what makes you think that it will work this time?  
  
Chun Li jumped over what she expected to be a regular fireball, but not knowing Sakura's fireball techniques fully proved to be her downfall as she was hit with an extra large fireball.  
  
"By sacrificing range, I was able to put more power behind my fireball. That's an attack that is all mine. You didn't expect that, did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't. You keep surprising me. But you're not the only one that is full of surprises..."  
  
"We'll see..."  
  
Sakura and Chun Li charge at each other and trade blows. The action is so fast that the audience can't see some of it. As the fighting slows down, Chun Li uses a kick that strikes Sakura's ankle before pushing her body off the ground with her hands and executing her next attack.  
  
"Spinning Bird Kick!"  
  
Chun Li spins like a top as she strikes Sakura with several kicks. Sakura's body is sent flying towards a wall. The back of her body bounces off the wall before she falls to the ground.   
  
Chun Li runs towards where she sent Sakura's body and gets into a defensive stance. She waits for Sakura to get up as the referee begins the countdown.  
  
Ref: One! Two! Three!  
  
Bison: Yes! That's what I'm talking about!  
  
Akuma: Get up! Don't make me look bad!  
  
Ref: Four! Five!  
  
Ryu...it looks like I've finally won..."  
  
Ref: Six!  
  
"Looks like it's over."  
  
Chun Li lets down her guard, thinking that the match is over, but that is when Sakura's body decides to move.  
  
"You let your guard down, Chun Li. I will make you pay for that mistake!"  
  
Sakura gets up from the ground and charges up some energy before hitting Chun Li in her leg.  
  
"Haru Ichiban!!"  
  
Sakura spins like a top on the ground as Chun Li is hit with several low kicks on her feet and ankles. Sakura ends her devastating attack with a roundhouse kick that sends Chun Li's body into the audience.  
  
Chun Li's body knocks down an old man before hitting a bleacher. Chun Li's body is motionless.  
  
Ref: One! Two! Three! Four!  
  
Bison: Damn! Get up woman!  
  
Akuma: Yes! Feel the power of Shotokan!  
  
Ref: Six!  
  
Chun Li's body finally gets up. She jumps out of the audience and goes back to the ring. Sakura goes back to the ring as well.  
  
"I've had fun playing with you, but it's time to end this, Sakura."  
  
"I couldn't agree more, Chun Li."  
  
Both Chun Li and Sakura charge up some energy before releasing another attack.  
  
"Senretsu-Kyaku!"  
  
"Dah!! Sho-ou-ken!"  
  
Chun Li and Sakura release stronger versions of one of their trademark attacks. They collide into each other and don't just take damage from the incoming attack, but from their own respective attacks as well. Their bodies are sent in opposite directions and hit the ground hard. The ref comes near the two and starts the countdown.  
  
Ref: One! Two! Three!  
  
Bison: Get up!  
  
Akuma: Don't let me down!  
  
Ref: Four! Five! Six! Seven!  
  
Bison: I refuse to lose like this!  
  
Akuma: I must do something.  
  
Both Bison and Akuma teleport towards the ring.  
  
Ref: Eight! Nine!  
  
Bison knocks the Referee out with a fireball.  
  
Bison: Why don't you take a rest for a little while?  
  
*****  
Ryu: What are those two doing?  
  
Rose: Good question...  
  
*****  
  
Bison: I think it's time that I took matters into my own hands...  
  
Akuma: It's time to show your true power...  
  
Bison hits Chun Li's body with a black ball of psychic energy while Akuma's hand glows black and touches Sakura's body.  
  
Bison: Rise!  
  
Akuma: Show them your true power!!  
  
Chun Li's body rises, but something isn't quite right about Chun Li. Her eyes now glow yellow, and her body is encased in a black shadow.  
  
"I am... Shadow Lady..."  
  
Sakura's body also rises, but just like Chun Li, there are some noticeable changes with Sakura as well. Her skin tone is darker, and her eyes glow blood red...  
  
"The Evil Intent has released...Dark Sakura!!"  
  
Bison: Now the audience will get a real fight!  
  
Akuma: Now things should get interesting!  
  
The audience gasps in shock and horror as their favorite ladies have just been transformed into, darker, eviler images of their previous selves. Shadow Lady vs. Dark Sakura... Now the true fight is upon us...  
  
Round 2 is about to begin... 


	2. Round 2

I figured that I would answer a couple of questions that might get asked.  
  
Q: Who is Shadow Lady? Who is Dark Sakura?  
  
A: Shadow Lady and Dark Sakura are indeed actual characters, but Shadow Lady only appears in one game while Dark Sakura appears in two. Shadow Lady appears in Marvel vs. Capcom as a secret character. She has most of Chun Li's moves as well as a few new ones. Dark Sakura first appears in Marvel vs. Street Fighter. Dark Sakura is also a secret character. The other game that she appears in is Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Dark Sakura is a hidden form that you can unlock playing with regular Sakura.  
  
Q: Who do you like more?  
  
A: I like them both. As far as a relationship with Ryu is concerned, I like both evenly.  
  
And finally...  
  
CanT da Azn Lyricist: Thanks for the suggestions that you've given me on aim. They really helped out a lot. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
DJ: I agree with you on Ryu. How can he understand something that he wasn't really exposed to? Ryu spent most of his life in solitude training! But I will give Ryu some happiness, don't you worry about that.  
  
Jami: I like your preschool story. Keep up the work on that!  
  
FlamingBird: You want Sakura to win? I'll see what I can do for you.  
  
Lin: Glad you like it! I can't tell you who wins yet, but it's going to be interesting...  
  
Tiger5913: I guess that means you're speechless?  
  
Xardion: Yep, I'm sick. I forgot to take my medicine when I wrote this story!  
  
Kikoken: You watch Celebrity Death Match too? That's one of my favorite shows! Good Fight, Good Night! When I started this, I wasn't thinking of CDM, but it does have that feel to it even if I don't have Mills Lane saying "I'll allow it"!  
  
Zarathustraa: Yep, it's going to get really bad...  
  
Ac: Ryu share them both? You know, I was thinking the same thing, but I also realize the Chun Li and Sakura don't like to share. And Ryu isn't that kind of guy. But who knows what can happen...  
  
Joe: Interesting POV Joe. That is probably the main reason why people don't like R/S. It would promote pedophilia. That's why when I wrote Attack of The Dark Cherry Blossom, I made Sakura older.  
  
Lis: Chun Li fan? So am I! Will she win? Let's find out!  
  
Shin: Chun Li will show her stuff!  
  
Jes: King of Iron Fart is hella funny! But you're right, it's been almost a year since I wrote A.O.T.D.C.B, and now people are no longer that interested in R/S. I guess it's because at the time, no one had really attempted a good R/S story. But after I broke the barriers for everyone, other people started to write R/S stories and now it's not as new as it was before. I'm not mad though. I showed people the way for R/S. As for who wins, I can't say yet, but it will be a good show!  
  
Silently Outspoken: I don't take this personally. The actual plot is trying to win the necklace and Ryu's love. There is also a mini plot between Bison and Akuma. See what gambling can do to you?  
  
Flaminghart2001: Nothing wrong with being a R/CL fan. I'm one too!  
  
Chan: I'm glad that you are proud to be a R/S fan. R/S needs it bad. I'm a proud R/S fan too!  
  
Richard and Geo: When Chun Li and Sakura are done, you'll understand why the city will be called "New" York!  
  
Sarah Amaya: I knew you would! Don't worry about being in danger. I'll protect you. And one of your heroes just might make a cameo!  
  
Azrael, of the Alabaster legion: Yep! It's wrong, but it needed to be done. Someone needed to try to end the ChunLi/Sakura war over Ryu!  
  
Ok, I think that's everyone. But enough stalling, here is round two!  
Shadow Lady and Dark Sakura stand face to face across from each other. The suspense is so thick that the audience is speechless. Chun Li and Sakura are no longer their loveable selves, but darker images with darker power...  
  
Although the priorities of Shadow Lady and Dark Sakura were still the same (Beat the other to a bloody pulp, win the necklace, and have their way with Ryu), the determination has gone up a notch. No longer were the ladies concerned with the welfare of the audience, in fact, they could care less about the audience, referee, or the fighting arena. All that mattered was getting the necklace and earning the title of "Ryu's girlfriend". Both Shadow Lady and Dark Sakura understood that second place was not an option. Why bother with a stupid cardboard cutout and a magazine when you could have the real thing for five nights in a nice hotel? So thus, both ladies were willing to fight by any means necessary in order to win.  
  
Shadow Lady and Dark Sakura eyed each other. Although both ladies looked like they were about to fight, neither one made a move or spoke a word. They just examined the new changes that their opponent had undergone as well as the changes that had happened to their body.  
  
Bison: Well don't just stand there! Fight!  
  
Akuma: Don't disgrace me, schoolgirl!  
  
Both Shadow Lady and Dark Sakura turned around and grabbed Bison and Akuma by the neck.  
  
Shadow Lady: Who gives you the right to order me around? I don't give a damn what you want, Bison! I make my own decisions! Is that clear?  
  
Dark Sakura: I don't care what stupid title you call yourself Akuma; you don't intimidate me in any way! This is my fight! You don't own me! So get out of my face before I kick your teeth down your throat!  
  
Bison and Akuma did not take kindly to the way that the ladies were speaking to them. Bison's hand glowed blue while Akuma's body glowed a red aura.  
  
Bison: Let us not forget that if it weren't for me, you would not have the power that you possess as of this moment. You owe me! And you had better not fail me!  
  
Akuma: I am the Supreme Master of the Fists! You are inferior to me! I unlocked the evil inside of you! I made you! I am the master of Shotokan! I am Shotokan! Disobey me and your payment will be death!  
  
Dark Sakura and Shadow Lady were still not impressed with the boasting of Bison and Akuma. Black auras surrounded both ladies as they approached the men with an evil look in their eyes.  
  
Shadow Lady: Give us one reason why we shouldn't rip out your hearts and eat them raw!  
  
Surprisingly, Bison gulped. He had no idea that Shadow Lady would be so powerful. Bison also realized that if he didn't do something fast, he would lose his investment.  
  
Bison: I'll tell you why you don't want to hurt me, Shadow Lady. I'm not the one who stands in your way of Ryu. In fact, if you want Ryu, you'll have to beat the person next to you. She feels that you are not worthy to be inside Ryu's arms...  
  
Bison chose his words well, for Shadow Lady's attention suddenly went towards Dark Sakura. The fist of Shadow Lady tightened and she got into an offensive fighting stance.  
  
Shadow Lady: That's right. You are trying to corrupt Ryu! You don't have the honor to touch him! Now leave or you shall die! This is your only warning!  
  
Dark Sakura's blood red eyes glowed an even brighter red as she got into a defensive fighting stance and looked deep into the eyes of Shadow Lady.  
  
Dark Sakura: You are a fool to think that you deserve Ryu! You don't even study the same fighting style! Only I understand what kind of struggle Ryu has gone through! Only I understand what he truly feels! He needs someone who understands his lifestyle! No one understands that better than me! I am destined to be with Ryu! And anyone or anything that stands in my way will be destroyed!  
  
Shadow Lady: So be it. We shall give it our all. The last one standing is the one that is truly meant to be with Ryu!  
  
Dark Sakura: Agreed!  
  
Strangely enough, the audience had forgotten about their previous fears and was now cheering for their respective ladies once again. The betting line had opened up again, and the concession stand made an effort to make more snacks.  
  
Shadow Lady: Prepare to lose!  
  
Dark Sakura: You will be the only one that will be losing!  
  
*****  
  
Ryu: I don't believe it...Shadow Lady and Dark Sakura have returned once again...and for one purpose...  
  
Rose: Aren't you special? It's not every day that two of the most powerful woman in the world will fight for you.  
  
Ryu: But it isn't right! Sakura and Chun Li shouldn't have to fight over me!  
  
Rose: I never said it was right, but I do find it romantic! They are doing everything in their power to win your love! But I do have a question...which lady do you like more?  
  
Ryu: I'm afraid that I can't answer that question, Rose.  
  
Rose: Why not? Is it because you're not quite sure which one you desire more?  
  
Ryu: No, it's because Trutenor told me that I was sworn to secrecy. Nobody can know the answer until Trutenor says so. He also said for you not to try any mind reading tricks, Rose.  
  
Rose: Trutenor thinks he can stop me? I'd like to see him try!  
  
Rose closes her eyes and focuses all of her psychic energy. Rose places her hand on Ryu's forehead and concentrates all of her energy there. After a few moments, a yellow bolt of energy comes out of Ryu's head and zaps Rose in the head.  
  
Rose: (holding her head) Ow! That hurt! What is the deal, Ryu!?  
  
Ryu: It wasn't my fault!  
  
Trutenor: I warned you, Rose. You disobeyed my direct orders and for that, I will punish you. For the next thirty minutes, you will lose all of your psychic abilities! Maybe that will teach you to listen!  
  
Rose: Son of a...  
  
Trutenor: What's that? Did you say something? Should I extend your punishment to one hour!  
  
Rose: Nothing...  
  
Trutenor: Good...  
  
Ryu: Tough break, Rose.  
  
Rose: Are you laughing at me? Don't forget that my Soul Hold is still in effect on you.  
  
Ryu: Crap.  
  
*****  
Shadow Lady has just taken a right hook from Dark Sakura. Shadow Lady's body flies into a wall and makes a hole. The audience gasps at the damage done.  
  
"Now you see what I am capable of, Shadow Lady! Give up and I might spare you!"  
  
Shadow Lady comes out of the hole and gets into a defensive stance.  
  
"If you are so powerful, then why don't you come and beat me!"  
  
"So be it!"  
  
Dark Sakura dashes towards Shadow Lady before taking to the air and executing a midair Shunpuu Kyaku.  
  
"Let's see if you can take this attack! Shunpuu Kyaku!  
  
Dark Sakura's body spins like a helicopter as she prepares to hit Shadow Lady with her version of the Hurricane kick. Right as she is about to connect though, Dark Sakura is knocked out of the air by several homing missiles.  
  
"Don't tell me that you were unaware of my missile attack! You made a big mistake by leaving yourself open like that! Now I will show you what real power is!  
  
Shadow Lady dashes towards Dark Sakura and delivers a split kick that connects on Dark Sakura's forehead. Dark Sakura's body is sent to the floor. As soon as her back hits the ground, Shadow Lady places her boot directly on the chest of Dark Sakura and applies pressure.  
  
"So do you give up? Or do you want me to hurt you some more?"  
  
A black aura surrounds Dark Sakura's body and is so powerful that it knocks Shadow Lady off of her chest. Dark Sakura stands up and takes a couple of breaths.  
  
"Not a bad attack Shadow Lady, but your missiles are no match for my Hadouken!"  
  
As if to prove her point, Dark Sakura cups her hands towards her waist and charges up a bit of her ki before sending the collected energy towards Shadow Lady.  
  
"Hadouken!"  
  
Dark Sakura's fireball goes zooming towards Shadow Lady. Shadow Lady sees the fireball and nullifies it with a Kikoken.  
  
"Your Hadouken may be stronger now that you are possessed by the Evil Intent, but it is still no match for me! You are a fool to rely on such a worthless technique!"  
  
Worthless?  
  
Did she just call the Hadouken "worthless"?  
  
A great fire burned up inside of Dark Sakura. The Hadouken was the signature technique for all Shotokan warriors. Ryu, Ken, Sean, Akuma, Kairi, Allen Snider, Dan (sorta), and even herself all knew about the Hadouken fireball. It was a trademark. And to simply call it worthless was an insult to all of the Shotokan disciples that came before her and everyone that has come or will come after her.  
  
"I'll show you worthless..."  
  
Dark Sakura brought her hands to her waist again and summoned enough energy for another Hadouken before sending it off.  
  
"Hadouken!"  
  
Shadow Lady simply shrugged.  
  
"You are becoming predictable, Dark Sakura. That will be your downfall!  
  
Shadow Lady jumped over the fireball and attempted a jump kick, but Dark Sakura teleported right through Shadow Lady.  
  
"Ha! You fell right into my trap! Prepare to taste the true power of Shotokan!"  
  
Dark Sakura quickly charged up some energy and threw it up in the air where Shadow Lady's body still was. Shadow Lady was sent to the floor.  
  
"You are boring me, Shadow Lady. I expected more of a challenge. It seems that I was wrong..."  
  
Those words immediately anger Shadow Lady and give her the strength to get up. She wipes some blood from her cheek and gets back into a fighting stance.  
  
"I didn't come this far just to lose, Dark Sakura, so you might as well give up now..."  
  
Shadow Lady dashes towards Dark Sakura. Dark Sakura attempts to counter with a punch, but Shadow Lady takes to the air before the attack can connect. Shadow Lady flips higher and higher into the air three more times and ends up behind Dark Sakura.  
  
"Now I will show you how weak you truly are!"  
  
Shadow Lady's arms stretch out and form a drill. Dark Sakura is hit from behind by this attack and sent face first to the floor.  
  
As Dark Sakura starts to get up, Shadow Lady connects with a lightning leg.  
  
"You never stood a chance, Dark Sakura! Now suffer!"  
  
Bison: Yes! That's it! That's what I'm talking about! Beat her ass!  
  
Akuma: .....  
  
Dark Sakura is hit about twenty times before her body is sent back with another missile attack.  
  
The Chun Li fans are going wild now.  
  
"Chun Li! Chun Li! Chun Li!"  
  
The Sakura fans however, are very upset.  
  
"Come on Sakura! Get up!"  
  
After that last missile attack, Dark Sakura wasn't able to maintain her footing and fell to the floor. Her eyes closed as she blacked out.  
  
Bison: Yes! Victory! Chun Li has won!  
  
Akuma: Not quite. The victory isn't valid until the referee acknowledges it!  
  
Bison: Why did I have to knock out that referee?  
  
*****  
  
Ryu: What did I do to deserve this?  
  
Rose: Play hard to get. Playing hard to get really turns us ladies on...  
  
Ryu: Oh really...  
  
Rose: *blushing* um hum...  
  
Ryu: Rose, you might as well give up. If you think that I'm going to tell you who I like, then you might as well forget about it. Trutenor told me not to tell anyone until it was time!  
  
Rose: Well when will it be time?  
  
Ryu: Only Trutenor knows.  
  
*****  
  
A second referee has finally been brought out into the arena to give a countdown for Dark Sakura.  
  
Referee: One! Two! Three!  
  
Bison: Did you really think that Sakura could defeat Chun Li, Akuma? You are a fool for putting all of your faith into a little schoolgirl!  
  
Akuma: Age means nothing. Mind mentality is all. She is strong. She will prevail.  
  
Bison: We'll see...  
  
Referee: Four! Five! Six!  
  
Bison: You might want to get some change of address forms Akuma, cause you are about to lose your island!  
  
Akuma: It isn't over yet!  
  
Referee: Seven! Eight!  
  
Akuma: Stupid Girl! Get up! You represent all that have practiced Shotokan!  
  
Referee: Nine!  
  
"It looks like I was too much for you, Dark Sakura. Do you think you ever had a chance of beating me?"  
  
Referee: Te-  
  
Reporter: Wait! Dark Sakura is getting up!  
  
Dark Sakura slowly manages to stand on her feet and get into a defensive stance. Her eye is swollen and the side of her lip is bleeding. Her breathing has slowed down and everything looks a little woozy.  
  
"No...I won't lose...not when I've come this far..."  
  
"Give up Dark Sakura. You are in no condition to fight anymore. You are a worthy competitor, but I've already proven that I am the only one worthy of Ryu..."  
  
Hearing those words sparked something inside of Dark Sakura. Her body started to glow a black aura that slowly turned dark purple.  
  
"You will not have Ryu! He is mine! Prepare to face the true wrath of Dark Sakura!"  
  
*****  
  
Rose: It looks like things are about to get bad...  
  
Ryu: No kidding.  
  
Rose: Hey Ryu, how bad were things at the Match of the Millennium?  
  
Ryu: What exactly do you mean?  
  
Rose: I mean, about how much damage was done?  
  
Ryu: Every building near the Osaka arena was destroyed. Why do you ask?  
  
Rose: It looks like it's going to be even worse than that last contest.   
  
*****  
  
Dark Sakura and Shadow Lady traded hits with one another. When one started to get the edge, the other would pull it away.  
  
"Now Shadow Lady, you will feel true pain!"  
  
Dark Sakura and Shadow Lady both took to the air. Shadow Lady attempted a kick, but Dark Sakura blocked and summoned up a shield of energy around her.  
  
"It's my turn now! Sho-ou-ken!"  
  
Dark Sakura charged Shadow Lady with her version of the Shoryuken and hit her about ten times. While Shadow Lady's body was falling, Dark Sakura charged up some ki and spiraled her feet into Shadow Lady's chest to send her to the floor faster. Shadow Lady plummeted to the floor while Dark Sakura landed on one knee.  
  
*breath* "Is this it? Have I finally beaten Shadow Lady?"  
  
Bison: Damn! Get up Shadow Lady! Don't let this schoolgirl defeat you!  
  
Akuma: Well Bison, it would seem that the so-called "schoolgirl" has proven to be stronger! That clone machine will go nicely on my island!  
  
Bison: This isn't over yet!  
  
Suddenly, the crowd started cheering for Sakura.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Ichiban! Ichiban! Sakura! Sakura! Ichiban! Ichiban!"  
  
The Chun Li fans however, were a little concerned...  
  
"Get up, Chun Li! You are our first Lady! You can't lose!"  
  
Akuma: Begin the countdown or you shall suffer a million deaths in an instant!  
  
Referee: One! Two! Three!  
  
Akuma: You were a fool to bet against Shotokan Bison! Don't you remember what happened when I made my first appearance in Street Fighter?  
  
Bison: I still haven't forgiven you for using the Shun-Goku-Satsu on me! We will have a rematch one day!  
  
Akuma: Only when you show me your true power...  
  
Referee: Four! Five! Six!  
  
Akuma: Never underestimate the power of Shotokan! Shotokan is superior to all!  
  
Referee: Seven! Eight!  
  
"This can't be over...not just yet...I can sense it..."  
  
Referee: Nine!   
  
Bison: This can't be happening!  
  
Referee: Te-  
  
Reporter: Now Shadow Lady has gotten up before ten! Never before has there been a match like this!  
  
Shadow Lady rises to one knee and breaths heavily. She is almost out of energy. Fortunately for her, Dark Sakura is in the same situation.  
  
"So this is what it comes down to, huh Dark Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah. I already know that you only have enough energy left for one attack. And you know that it's the same deal with me. So let's end this. One more attack. The winner gets the necklace and Ryu..."  
  
Shadow Lady smirked.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way..."  
  
Shadow Lady started to glow black as her hands went to her waist. Dark Sakura cupped her hands to her side and channeled the last of her ki into her hands.  
  
"Shinkuu..."  
  
*****  
  
Ryu: It looks like it's about to be over...  
  
Rose: Yeah.  
  
*****  
  
"Hadouken!  
  
"Shadow Beam!"  
  
Dark Sakura and Shadow Lady released their super attacks towards each other. Both beams of energy battled with each other in a test of strength.  
  
"Give up, Dark Sakura!"  
  
The tide of energy started to favor Shadow Lady...  
  
"Never!"  
  
But Dark Sakura managed to even the odds.  
  
"Ryu is mine!"  
  
This time Dark Sakura had the edge...  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
But Shadow Lady put the energy back at a draw.  
  
Bison: No! The energy is about to explode!  
  
Akuma:.....  
  
The waves of energy finally exploded. The audience screamed as the battle arena was torn to shreds. There was tons of dust everywhere. When the smoke cleared, the audience looked closely to see who had finally won this epic battle... 


	3. Ending 1:?

So sorry for not updating in what seems like, forever? Life as a music major is not easy. Learning song after song and going to so many places to perform has really messed up my writing muse. Well the good news is, all of that is over, so I can get back to writing. But enough about me, you want to know who has won, right?  
  
First of all, I have to say thank you to all of you reviewers for being so patient. Without you, this story wouldn't exist.  
  
Second, let me provide all of you with some links to some R/CL and R/S sites:  
  
Iwa's R/CL Lair.  
I still miss Nights "Ryu and Chun Li Forever" site, but this is just as good if not better. You can find fanfiction, pictures, and other kinds of interesting stuff to celebrate the love between the First Man and Woman of Street Fighter.  
  
Ryu and Sakura Shrine  
About a year ago, I realized that there were no sites about Ryu and Sakura, so I took it upon myself to create one. This site has pictures, fanfics, midis, game endings, and other cool stuff about the King and Queen of Shotokan. And no, this site is not a factor in determining the winner of this fight. You can go to the site yourself by clicking on the homepage in my profile.  
  
And finally, updating was not just due to lack of time, but also because I wanted to do something special with this fic. Instead of just having one chapter with "one" winner and ending all the suspense, I decided to do something different and "experimental". This story will have multiple endings! You heard me right! Multiple endings! This story could end in so many unique ways, and having to choose only one just didn't seem right. The official ending will be ending #3, but I don't know how many endings I will have altogether. At least five. As a reward for being so patient, I'll put up the first 3 endings now. So enjoy! And thank you all once again!  
  
One last thing and then I'll shut up. Since I rated this fic PG-13, I won't be able to put in any lemon scenes. I'll do the best I can under this content rating, but for some of you, that won't be enough. So if anybody wants a "lemon ending" then let me know. If enough people request lemon, then I'll make one and post a link to AFF.net. And now, the moment that you have all waited for...  
"Hadou-ken!"  
  
"Shadow Beam!"  
  
Shadow Lady and Dark Sakura used the last bit of their energy as a projectile attack. Fun and games were over, and it was time to claim the grand prize...  
  
"(It's almost over. Soon, I'll be able to learn Shotokan from Ryu and teach him love. There is no way that I am going to lose to Chun Li!)"  
  
"(I refuse to fall down to a schoolgirl! I must finish her off quickly, or else I'll lose everything...)"  
  
Meanwhile, in an area unknown...  
  
Trutenor: Damn! This fight is getting too dangerous! If I don't do something fast, families who have lost a love one will sue me! Dhalsim!  
  
Dhalsim: Yoga! *teleports in* I already know what you are about to ask me. You want me to make some kind of protective barrier?  
  
Trutenor: Yes. Put a protective barrier around all of the people that are in the audience watching this match. And protect anybody else who might be going to the bathroom or getting a snack.  
  
Dhalsim: As you wish.  
  
Trutenor: Now that that little matter has been taken care of, I can go back to watching the match...  
  
*****  
  
Dark Sakura and Shadow Lady tried with all of their might to win, but they soon found themselves about to faint.  
  
"(I was a fool to underestimate Dark Sakura. Her power is a lot stronger than I thought. I only have one chance of winning...)"  
  
Shadow Lady rolled to the side. Without Shadow Lady adding in her energy, her Shadow Beam was easily absorbed into Dark Sakura's Hadouken. Both beams eventually cancelled each other out, leaving Dark Sakura puzzled.  
  
"Where did Shadow Lady go? Did I win?'  
  
"Looking for someone?"  
  
Dark Sakura turned around, and realized that she was in trouble...  
  
"You fought well Dark Sakura, but I'm afraid that this match will have to end. Let this be a lesson to all that try to steal Ryu away from me! Kikosho!"  
  
Shadow Lady used the very last bit of her energy to summon up a Kikosho. Dark Sakura was immediately sucked into this humongous orb of blue energy. This attack was so big, that the stadium started to shake.  
  
*****  
Ryu: Never have I seen Chun Li use so much energy before...  
  
Rose: The amount of energy used is a testament to how much she loves you. She will make a good wife for you...  
  
*****  
Shadow Lady finally finished with her attack and fell down to one knee. She immediately changed back to Chun Li. Dark Sakura hit the floor hard.  
  
The referee immediately came towards the 2 ladies and started the countdown.  
  
Referee: One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!   
  
Announcer: Wait a minute! Dark Sakura has gotten back up! I don't believe the spirit that we are seeing in her!  
  
"Promise me one thing, Chun Li..."  
  
Chun Li could hardly believe that Dark Sakura was back up on her feet. Chun Li was out of energy and knew that if Dark Sakura threw one more attack that she would not be able to defend against it.  
  
"Sure...what is it?"  
  
Dark Sakura struggled to stand as she spoke.  
  
"Take good care of Ryu for me..."  
  
Chun Li was shocked at the request coming from Sakura.  
  
"Yes...I'll do that for you...."  
  
A slight grin formed on Sakura's lips.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
After those final words, Dark Sakura blacked out and fell to the floor head first. As soon as Dark Sakura hit the ground, she reverted back into regular Sakura.  
  
Referee: Sakura is unable to battle any longer. The winner of this fight is...Chun Li!  
  
All of the fans, including the Sakura ones cheered. The Chun Li fans were proud that their lady had won while the Sakura fans loved Sakura even more for having so much honor even upon defeat.  
  
Immediately the medic team was sent over to the arena to take care of Chun Li and Sakura, but Dhalsim teleported in and held a hand up.  
  
Dhalsim: Your assistance will not be necessary. Trutenor insisted that I handle this matter personally.  
  
Dhalsim gave Chun Li a quick healing until she could make it to Rose.  
  
Dhalsim: That healing that I gave you is only temporary. It should last long enough for you to get to Rose and get a more permanent healing. Now go. I shall take Sakura and take care of her myself.  
  
Chun Li: Thank you.  
  
Chun Li immediately ran towards the stairs to claim her prize. Dhalsim was about to teleport when out of nowhere, Dan showed up.  
  
Dan: Please allow me to go with you! Sakura is my #1 student, and I feel that it is my responsibility to take care of her!  
  
Dhalsim: As you wish. Take her into your arms.  
  
Dan grabbed Sakura while Dhalsim put a hand on Dan's shoulder and concentrated.  
  
Dhalsim: Yoga!  
  
All three disappeared...  
  
*****  
Akuma: This isn't over! We will meet again!  
  
Bison: Psycho Crusher!  
  
Bison used a Psycho Crusher on Akuma and knocked him out cold.  
  
Bison: Consider that payback for what you did to me so many years ago! (A.N: Bison is referring to Akuma's 1st entrance in SSF2T where the Shungokusatsu defeats him)  
  
Bison: And now to claim my island...  
  
Bison teleports out of the arena and onto Akuma's previously owned piece of land. Bison looks around and sees the various statues and other stuff that is reminiscent of Akuma.  
  
Bison: All of this has to go...  
  
Bison starts throwing fireballs everywhere, destroying everything that is linked to Akuma.   
  
Bison: In 6 months, this will be my newest Shadowlaw base...  
  
*****  
Chun Li reached the fifth floor and found the door that Ryu and Rose were in.   
  
Rose: Congratulations on winning the match, Chun Li.  
  
Chun Li: Thank you.  
  
Rose: As promised, here is your necklace.  
  
Using her psychic abilities, Rose made the necklace appear in her hands and tossed it to Chun Li. Chun Li caught the necklace and put it around her neck.  
  
Rose: Also, I have undone the hold that I have had on Ryu. Take care. Soul teleport!  
  
Rose teleported away, and left Ryu and Chun Li alone.  
  
Chun Li: Ryu...  
  
Ryu: Chun Li...I regret that it took a fight between you and Sakura to make me realize who I really wanted. Please forgive me.  
  
Chun Li: Don't apologize, Ryu. That's all in the past now. Instead, let us move towards the future...  
  
With that said, Chun Li wrapped her arms around Ryu's neck and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Chun Li: Come on; let's get out of here...  
  
The hotel room was already prepared when Chun Li and Ryu arrived. A mini table was already set for two. On this table were a bouquet of roses, and a note addressed to Chun Li. Chun Li picked up the note and read what was inside...  
  
Dear Miss Chun Li,  
Good job on your victory over Sakura earlier. Now it is time for you to enjoy the fruits of your labors. This particular hotel room has two showers, so I suggest that you and Ryu clean yourselves right now. Inside each of your bathrooms are some clothes to change into. You will find that the attire that has been provided has been made to fit you. That is also a gift for a woman as elegant as you. Next, when it is time for you and Ryu to dine, you will find that the food has already been prepared. The champagne will also be there when you need it. All you have to do is want it, and it will be there. Finally, when you decide to engage in more "intimate" activities with Ryu, you will find a bag containing the remainder of your rewards. With that said, enjoy yourself!  
  
"I wish I knew who sent this..."  
  
Ryu came behind Chun Li and held her tight.  
  
"What is it, Chun Li?"  
  
"Nothing. Listen, why don't we take a shower before we eat?"  
  
"You know, that sounds like a good idea..."  
  
Ryu gave Chun Li a kiss on her cheek before going into his bathroom. Chun Li smiled as she headed into the other bathroom to clean herself up. When Chun Li saw the dress that was made for her, her heart stopped.  
  
"Oh my...that dress is so beautiful..."  
  
Chun Li got into the shower and cleaned herself. When she was finished, she put on the dress that was provided for her and stepped out into the room. Ryu was already waiting for her in a nice black tux. Ryu held out his hand to Chun Li.  
  
"Would you honor me with your presence?"  
  
Chun Li blushed and took Ryu's hand.  
  
"It would be an honor to dine with you..."  
  
Ryu led Chun Li to the table and pulled her chair out. Once Chun Li was seated, Ryu pushed her chair back in.  
  
"You're so sweet!"  
  
"Gouken made sure that I treat all women like the queen they really are."  
  
At this comment, Chun Li blushed an even brighter red.  
  
"(Ryu...I've already gotten my treat for today. But you haven't...)"  
  
As the note said, dinner was already prepared and at the table. The meal consisted of pasta lightly dipped in margarine covered with marinara sauce and topped with cut chicken pieces. On the side was a plate of garlic bread, and a bowl of Caesar salad. The dessert of choice was cheesecake covered in white chocolate topped with juicy purple grapes.  
  
"(This is great, but now we need something to drink.)"  
  
As if on cue, Chun Li felt something underneath the table. When Chun Li looked, she found a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne inside.  
  
Chun Li poured some champagne into both hers and Ryu's glasses before raising her glass.  
  
"Cheers to us."  
  
Ryu smiled as he held up his glass.  
  
"Kanpai..."  
  
As Ryu and Sakura ate, a violin solo started playing out of nowhere.  
  
"Where is that music coming from?"  
  
"I don't know Chun Li, but it is as beautiful as you are."  
  
"Oh Ryu! Please stop!"  
  
"Stop what? Telling the truth?"  
  
Chun Li suddenly couldn't look at Ryu anymore. Her face was as bright as an apple. When she glanced a peek into Ryu's eyes, she suddenly found herself getting very hot.   
  
"(I think I'm ready for dessert, and I'm not talking about the cheesecake...)"  
  
Chun Li wiped her mouth with a napkin before getting out of her chair and approaching Ryu.  
  
"Chun Li, what's the matter? Is the food not to your liking?"  
  
Chun Li smiled at Ryu's naivety. Ryu really was cute when he was naïve...  
  
"No Ryu, the food is great. It's just...that I was ready to have my dessert..."  
  
"Oh, you want some cheesecake? Ok, I'll get you a piec---"  
  
Chun Li hushed Ryu by placing a finger on his lips.  
  
"That's not the dessert I had in mind..."  
  
Chun Li brought her hand under Ryu's chin.  
  
"I'm hungry for you, Ryu..."  
  
Chun Li leaned her head in and hungrily kissed Ryu's mouth.  
  
Ryu quickly dropped his fork, as his mouth tasted something else...  
  
Chun Li broke the kiss and took Ryu's hand. She pulled him away from the table and led him to the bed.  
  
"(Now where are those toys?)"  
  
Right at Chun Li's feet appeared a black bag. When Chun Li looked inside, she saw what she was looking for. Whips, chains, and other assortments of goodies...  
  
Chun Li took out a whip and pointed it towards Ryu.  
  
"And now Ryu...it's time to really have some fun..."  
  
6 months later...  
*****  
Bison: Ah, my new Shadowlaw base looks perfect! Juli! Juni! Come here!  
  
Juli: Yes, Master Bison.  
  
Juni: How can we serve you?  
  
Bison: You two will be in charge of this branch of Shadowlaw. See to it that all operations run smoothly.  
  
Juli: Yes, sir!  
  
Juni: We won't fail you!  
  
Bison: See that you don't...  
  
*****  
Chun Li was out of her dress now. All she had on was her bra and panties.  
  
"It's getting a little bit hot in here. I think I had better do something about it..."  
  
Chun Li dropped her whip and reached behind her back to undo the strap that was holding her bra together.  
  
"There!"  
  
With the strap now loose, Chun Li slowly started to remove her bra until Ryu was able to see Chun Li's fully erect nipp-  
  
Rose: Ok, that's enough Trutenor! I think the audience gets the point!  
  
Trutenor: No! Let me finish typing this! I'm on a roll!  
  
Rose: *smacks Trutenor behind the head* You hentai! Ryu and Chun Li need to be alone! And besides, you rated the fic PG-13, remember? So you can't put in any lemon!  
  
Trutenor: What about lime?  
  
Rose: What you put in is lime! No more! If they want lemon, they'll ask for it! Now get to work on ending 2 before I make you my personal slave!   
  
Trutenor: Yes mam...  
  
Well, looks like I can't go any further. If you want a lemon scene to this ending then let me know. In the meanwhile, go on to another ending! 


	4. Ending 2:?

Welcome to ending 2. Here is another winner for somebody. Don't forget to go to Ch. 3 for the official winner after you are done reading this chapter!  
  
"Hadou-ken!"  
  
"Shadow Beam!"  
  
Shadow Lady and Dark Sakura used the last bit of their energy as a projectile attack. Fun and games were over, and it was time to claim the grand prize...  
  
"(It's almost over. Soon, I'll be able to learn Shotokan from Ryu and teach him love. There is no way that I am going to lose to Chun Li!)"  
  
"(I refuse to fall down to a schoolgirl! I must finish her off quickly, or else I'll lose everything...)"  
  
Meanwhile, in an area unknown...  
  
Trutenor: Damn! This fight is getting too dangerous! If I don't do something fast, families who have lost a love one will sue me! Dhalsim!  
  
Dhalsim: Yoga! *teleports in* I already know what you are about to ask me. You want me to make some kind of protective barrier?  
  
Trutenor: Yes. Put a protective barrier around all of the people that are in the audience watching this match. And protect anybody else who might be going to the bathroom or getting a snack.  
  
Dhalsim: As you wish.  
  
Trutenor: Now that that little matter has been taken care of, I can go back to watching the match...  
  
*****  
  
Dark Sakura and Shadow Lady tried with all of their might to win, but they soon found themselves about to faint.  
  
"(Shadow Lady is a lot tougher than I thought...If I don't do something fast, I'm going to lose! Wait a second! I have a plan!)"  
  
Dark Sakura let go of her energy and teleported through Shadow Lady until she was behind her. Without Dark Sakura channeling energy into her Hadouken, it was absorbed into Shadow Lady's Shadow Beam and both attacks ended up canceling each other out.  
  
"Is it over? Did I beat her?"  
  
"Shadow Lady!"  
  
Shadow Lady turned around, but she was already too late as she was hit with the first of 15 blows to vital ki points.  
  
"Shun..."  
  
Dark Sakura had gathered up 5 hits...  
  
"Goku..."  
  
Now up to 10...  
11...  
12...  
13...  
14...  
  
Dark Sakura held her fist back as she prepared for the final blow.  
  
"You are a great warrior, but don't ever underestimate the power of Shotokan!" Now suffer for your ignorance! Satsu!"  
  
Dark Sakura plunged her fist straight through Shadow Lady's heart and emitted a bright beam of light that blinded the audience. When the light cleared, Shadow Lady's body was on the floor, out cold and reverting back to Chun Li. Dark Sakura was on one knee and could hardly balance herself.  
  
"Can't lose...not when I've come so close to winning..."  
  
Shadow Lady reverted back into regular Sakura before falling on the floor.  
  
The referee immediately came out to the scene and began the countdown  
  
Referee: One! Two! Three! Four! Five!  
  
"Must...get...up..."  
  
Sakura struggled with all of her might to get up, and managed to sit on her bottom. But victory required being up on at least one leg...  
  
Referee: Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!  
  
With the last bit of energy that she possessed, Sakura managed to stand on one knee.  
  
Referee: Ten! Chun Li is unable to battle. The winner of this bout is...Sakura!  
  
"Chun Li...thank you...thank you for giving me a worthy match...I promise that I'll take good care of Ryu for you..."  
  
With those words, Sakura blacked out once again.  
  
The medic team was sent to help out both ladies, but Dhalsim teleported to the middle of the action.  
  
"Your assistance won't be necessary. On Trutenor's behalf, I am here to provide medical care to the ladies."  
  
The medic team took the cue and left, leaving Dhalsim to deal with Chun Li and Sakura.  
  
Dhalsim went over to Chun Li's body first and examined it. He went quiet when he saw the hole through Chun Li's heart.  
  
"She should be dead, but being Shadow Lady protected her...I have just enough time to repair the major damage to her body..."  
  
Dhalsim placed his hands on Chun Li's body and closed his eyes. Eventually, Dhalsim's hands glowed yellow and started to heal Chun Li's body. Even the hole that was in her chest had disappeared. Dhalsim was starting to find himself very tired.  
  
"Healing Chun Li took a lot more out of me then I thought. But at least she will make it. Rose will have to heal Sakura. I'm going to have to rest."  
  
Dhalsim called over a member of the medic team to look after Chun Li while he teleported Sakura's body to the room that Ryu and Rose were in. As the medic team member watched the unconscious body of Chun Li, a figure in a yellow jacket and green pants approached.  
  
"You are relieved of you duty. I shall look after Chun Li."  
  
The medic man crossed his arms and looked closely at the man with the yellow jacket.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but unless you are authorized to look after this lady or work for the Armed Forces, then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to decline your offer."  
  
The man in the yellow jacket smirked.  
  
"So you want I.D, huh?"  
  
The man reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it up and showed it to the medic man.  
  
"As you can see, I am Lt. Charlie Nash, a member of the Armed Forces. Now I'm only going to ask this question once more. Will you hand me the body?"  
  
"I was sorry to doubt you earlier, Mr. Nash. You can have it."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The medic man left Charlie alone with Chun Li.  
  
"Don't worry, Chun Li. You're going to get better. And I'm going to make sure that I'm the first person you see when you wake up."  
  
"I wouldn't move her If I were you..."  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
Charlie looked around the arena for the owner of the voice he heard. Just as Charlie had given up, he heard a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Foolish man. You are not "handsome" enough to take care of someone as beautiful as Chun Li. Only I have the honor.  
  
Charlie turned around towards Chun Li's body and saw Vega around it.  
  
"Get the fuck away from Chun Li's body, or else I'll break your face!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try, G.I. Joe!"  
  
Charlie took off his glasses and put them in his jacket pocket before getting into an offensive stance.  
  
"Bring it on..."  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman. Allow me to present to you a special bonus match! For the love of Chun Li, the warriors Charlie and Vega will fight for her!  
  
The audience that was once split into Chun Li and Sakura was now split again, only this time into Vega and Charlie.  
  
Announcer: To my left, we have Vega!  
  
The audience went wild as Vega's theme music from SF2 started playing. Most of the women in the crowd just went wild when Vega blew them a kiss.  
  
"This victory is dedicated to the beautiful women in the audience!"  
  
Announcer: And to my right, we have Charlie!  
  
Most of the men went wild as Charlie's theme music from Street Fighter Alpha 2 started to play.   
  
Announcer: Without further ado, let the match---just a second! I'm getting word from Trutenor about something! Just a moment!  
  
Trutenor: This match was unexpected...  
  
Announcer: Should I discontinue it?  
  
Trutenor: No. I like the idea of an extra match. But after seeing Chun Li and Sakura transform, we're going to need something to spice this second match up. I know! Here's what I want you to do...  
  
Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, at the request of Trutenor, this match will be fought inside a cage! Drop the cage!  
  
Immediately, a cage appeared around Vega and Charlie.  
  
Announcer: Here are the rules. The first person to climb out the top of the cage is the winner. Gentlemen, are you ready? Fight!  
  
Vega: My pretty Chun Li...after I vanquish this simpleton, I shall take you to my island and then we can be happy together.  
  
Vega charged towards Charlie, claw ready to strike.  
  
Charlie: Let's see what you're made of, pretty boy! Sonic Blade!  
  
*****  
Dhalsim: Can you heal Sakura for me, Rose? Healing Chun Li took a lot out of me.  
  
Rose smiled as she placed a hand on Sakura's forehead.  
  
Rose: No problem.  
  
Dhalsim: Take good care of her, Ryu. She used up most of her life force out of love for you. Do not take her for granted.  
  
Ryu: I understand, Dhalsim.  
  
Dhalsim: Good. I'm going back home to rest. Take care. Yoga!  
  
Dhalsim disappears while Rose's hand on Sakura starts to glow purple.  
  
Rose: Ryu...tell me something about the technique that Sakura used...  
  
Ryu: The move that Sakura used is known as the ShunGokuSatsu, or "Instant Hell Murder". It was a move forbidden by my master Gouken because of the risk involved with using it. It is the darkest move ever conceived in the dark arts of Shotokan. The move is so dangerous that the person executing the move has a low chance of survival.  
  
Rose's eyes opened up wide when she heard this information.  
  
Rose: You mean the person who uses that move is at risk of destroying himself or herself?  
  
Ryu: Exactly.  
  
Rose: I can still sense a lot of evil energy inside Sakura's body, but I think that I can keep her from dieing. You're going to have to take care of her though to make sure that she fully recovers.  
  
Ryu: I'll do that...just as soon as you release me from your Soul Hold...  
  
Rose: Of course.  
  
Ryu: There's one more thing that I want you to do. Can you possibly teleport Sakura and I to the hotel?  
  
Rose: Yes. I can do that. Farewell, Ryu. Never forget what has happened here today. Soul Teleport!  
  
Rose points her scarf at Ryu and both he and Sakura disappear.  
  
*****  
Akuma: Didn't I tell you? Shotokan is superior to all!  
  
Bison: No! That can't be true! Shadow Lady should have won!  
  
Akuma: Just like Shadow Lady, you were ignorant to the power of Shotokan. Perhaps I'll have to give you another "demonstration" of its power...  
  
Bison: What are you saying?  
  
Akuma lifts one knee off the ground as his body slides towards Bison.  
  
Akuma: Shun Goku Satsu!!!  
  
*****  
One week later...  
  
Akuma: I think I'm finally starting to get the hang of this clone machine...  
  
Akuma had "borrowed" one of Bison's scientists to modify the clone machine so that it will work for Akuma. The scientist knew better than to try to pull a fast one on Akuma. Foolishness like that would be rewarded with a trip to the underworld. Failure also meant death. Even refusal to obey Akuma meant death. So the scientist's only option was just to cooperate with Akuma and hope that he came out ok.  
  
Scientist: The machine should make that "special" clone you wanted.  
  
Akuma: Just know that if it doesn't, you will die...  
  
The scientist gulped.  
  
Akuma stepped inside the clone machine. Immediately, the machine started taking in information of the master of the fist. One minute later, Akuma was released from the machine.  
  
Akuma: How long until my clone is ready?  
  
Scientist: Not long. It should be ready immediately.  
  
Fortunately for the scientist, he was 100% accurate for the clone machine started glowing.   
  
Voice of machine: Clone complete.  
  
Akuma: Open the machine...  
  
The scientist opened the machine and was immediately blasted into dust by a Gou Hadouken from inside the machine.  
  
Akuma stepped back and got into a defensive stance.  
  
Akuma: Show yourself and face me!  
  
A tanned figure stepped out of the machine. The figure looked very similar to Akuma. Red hair, and blood red eyes, but there was one noticeable difference. The figure wasn't as muscular as Akuma's body. Instead, the figures body was a lot more lean and slender. In fact, it had more of an hourglass look to it. And the chest stuck out more.  
  
Akuma: Yes! I finally have a female clone!  
  
The female version of Akuma approached Akuma and smirked when she saw him.  
  
Akuma: I shall call you... Shoujo Akuma...(demon girl)  
  
*****  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Eat this...  
  
The figure opened her eyes and mouth and accepted the food on the fork that was presented to her. She chewed slowly, and then became fully awake when she realized what it was she was eating...  
  
"Cheesecake!"  
  
"How do you feel, Sakura?"  
  
"Ryu...I feel a lot better..."  
  
"Good. You're back to normal."  
  
Sakura suddenly frowned.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ryu...you've wasted the whole week taking care of me! It isn't fair! It should have been the other way around!"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I enjoyed taking care of you."  
  
Sakura suddenly smiled.  
  
"Really?"  
  
Ryu placed a hand on Sakura's cheek.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ryu...come closer..."  
  
Ryu leaned his head in until he could feel Sakura's breath on his nose.  
  
"What is it? Is there something tha---"  
  
Ryu was silenced by a kiss from Sakura. Sakura wrapped both of her arms around Ryu and pulled his body on the bed that she was lying down on.  
  
"Ryu...I have a question for you..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How are we able to stay in this hotel for more than a week? The prize was only for one week?"  
  
"Trutenor covered the charges. He said it was the least he could do."  
  
"So that means we have access to the hotel for how long?"  
  
"As long as we desire..."  
  
A mischievous smile appeared on Sakura's face.  
  
"Good, because I want to do some stuff with you..."  
  
Sakura ripped Ryu's clothes off, leaving him in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Sakura then ripped off her clothes, wearing nothing but a black bra and a black pair of panties. Sakura then put on a pair of black boots and got some handcuffs from her prize bag. Sakura also smiled when she saw her necklace inside. She put the necklace around her neck before taking the handcuffs and stretching them.  
  
"Now it's my turn to hold you captive..."  
  
Sakura handcuffed Ryu to the bed and kissed him deeply. She then broke the kiss and brought her chest towards Ryu.  
  
"I want you to pull my bra off...with your teeth..."  
  
Ryu opened his mouth and bit on Sakura's bra. He pulled with all his might and was rewarded with Sakura's not so teenage anymore breas---  
  
Rose: Stop it here, Trutenor!  
  
Trutenor: Rose! What are you doing?! I'm trying to create the mood!  
  
Rose: I don't think hentai and BDSM is going to create any mood.  
  
Trutenor: You're just upset because you can't have Ryu!  
  
Rose: That's not true! I can have any man I want!  
  
Trutenor: Sure you can! Then why did Bison run away!  
  
Rose: That was a low blow! *cries*  
  
Trutenor: Look...Rose...I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said...uh, go to ending 3 for the official ending while I try to make Rose feel better... 


	5. Ending 3: official ending

And now the moment you've all been waiting for! Who is the official winner in this battle? Ending 1 was Chun Li and Ending 2 was Sakura, so who is ending 3? It could be Chun Li again! Or Sakura! There's only one way to find out!  
  
"Hadou-ken!"  
  
"Shadow Beam!"  
  
Shadow Lady and Dark Sakura used the last bit of their energy as a projectile attack. Fun and games were over, and it was time to claim the grand prize...  
  
"(It's almost over. Soon, I'll be able to learn Shotokan from Ryu and teach him love. There is no way that I am going to lose to Chun Li!)"  
  
"(I refuse to fall down to a schoolgirl! I must finish her off quickly, or else I'll lose everything...)"  
  
Meanwhile, in an area unknown...  
  
Trutenor: Damn! This fight is getting too dangerous! If I don't do something fast, families who have lost a love one will sue me! Dhalsim!  
  
Dhalsim: Yoga! *teleports in* I already know what you are about to ask me. You want me to make some kind of protective barrier?  
  
Trutenor: Yes. Put a protective barrier around all of the people that are in the audience watching this match. And protect anybody else who might be going to the bathroom or getting a snack.  
  
Dhalsim: As you wish.  
  
Trutenor: Now that that little matter has been taken care of, I can go back to watching the match...  
  
*****  
  
Rose: Very soon, you shall have your lady, Ryu.  
  
Ryu: You don't sound too enthusiastic about it...  
  
Rose: Why should I be? Nobody pays attention to me anymore!  
  
Rose turns her back to Ryu, but can't hide a tear that falls to the floor.  
  
Ryu: Rose, you are a very beautiful woman. Don't ever doubt yourself.  
  
Rose: You're just saying that!  
  
Ryu: Rose, as a psychic, you should know very well that I speak nothing but the truth.  
  
Rose approaches Ryu and places a hand on his cheek.  
  
Rose: You really think that I am beautiful?  
  
Ryu: Yes.  
  
Rose leans her head in and gives Ryu a kiss.  
  
Ryu: Rose...we can't do this...  
  
Rose: Yes...you're right...I should have known better. Allow me to make the right decision then...  
  
*****  
Meanwhile, the dust had cleared from the arena, and both Chun Li and Sakura were on the ground out cold in their retransformed state. The referee came over and began the countdown.  
  
Referee: One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Te-  
  
Announcer: Wait a second! Both Chun Li and Sakura have gotten up! Let the match continue!  
  
"I must admit...you are a very worthy competitor, Sakura."  
  
"As are you, Chun Li. I doubt I may be able to beat you."  
  
"I feel the same way. Defeating you is too difficult a task. Instead, why don't we form a truce and share Ryu?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"What about the necklace?"  
  
"We can let Rose have it. She must feel jealous not having anybody."  
  
"Good idea! But enough talk! Let's go get Ryu!"  
  
Chun Li and Sakura raced up to the top of the fifth floor. When they opened the door however, they saw a disturbing sight...  
  
Rose: OH YES!! RYU!! SHOW ME YOUR TRUE POWER!!!  
  
Chun Li: Rose!  
  
Sakura: How could you defile our Ryu like that?  
  
Rose got off of Ryu and stood in front of Chun Li and Sakura, not caring one bit about her nude body showing.  
  
Rose: I am a woman. And just like any woman, I have my own needs to fulfill as well. And besides, why should Ryu go for 2 "girls" when he can go for a woman with "experience" like me?  
  
Chun Li: Rose! I'll kill you!  
  
Sakura: Nobody gets to defile Ryu but me!  
  
Rose: I'm not giving Ryu up! If you want him, you'll have to beat me!  
  
Rose's nude body is suddenly covered in her outfit again as she gets into a defensive stance.  
  
Rose: You may have proven to each other how worthy you are, but you still haven't proven yourself to the person that it counts! Show me that you are worthy of Ryu! And one other thing!  
  
Rose used her psychic abilities and made the necklace appear in her hands.  
  
Rose: This necklace is mine now!  
  
Chun Li: Kikoken!  
  
Sakura: Hadou-ken!  
  
Rose: Soul Reflect!  
  
So it seems that the fight isn't over yet. In fact, it is only just beginning... 


	6. Ending 4:?

First of all, I have to say thank you to all the people that have reviewed ever. As a tribute, I'll say thank you to everyone that has ever reviewed:  
  
Lyrix of Azn Ethix, DJ, Jami, FlamingBird, Lin, Tiger5913, Xardion, kikoken, Agent, call me, ac, Joe, lis, Shin, Jes, Devil Joe, Chan, Richard and Geo. fear us, Sarah Amaya, AZRAEL, of the Alabaster legion, The Numen, Sindel, XxHuNgRyDrAGoNxX , dee, Ghost the Lost Soul, Hunter-Z, Hikari Kuu, Nellie, Lone von Lonewolf, April, Katrina, Godfather Richsono, DJ Rodriguez, Evangelion361, DARK Z 14, Fiery Mage, sonicboom, theCARman, coner   
  
And of course, we can't forget those that sent me emails...  
  
T Rex, Geter, Elisarm30349  
  
I believe that is everyone. If I forgot anybody, then I would just like to say: "Gomen. Watashi wa baka." Translation: "sorry. I am an idiot."  
  
Now it's time for another ending. Before I get into it, I just wanted to correct a common misconception that a lot of people had about the "official" ending of this story. A lot of people thought that I was pairing Ryu up with Rose in the final ending. Well...you are all wrong! DJ Rodriquiz actually got it right. I didn't pair Ryu up with Rose. The real ending is that while Chun Li and Sakura only had to worry about each other before, they now have to worry about Rose who has thrown her hat into the ring. So basically, it's more like Chun Li, Sakura, and Rose: Clash of the Century now! The ending is basically a pun to one of my favorite animes Tenchi Muyo. To those of you who have ever seen Tenchi Muyo before, you know how everyday Tenchi has to fend off the womanly charms of Aeka, Ryoko, and Washu. Ryu would be Tenchi, Rose Washu, Sakura Ryoko, and Chun Li Aeka.   
  
Also, I've realized that this story is going to end up branching off into several different directions. As you may remember in Sakura's ending, while Sakura won Ryu, Charlie and Vega fought for Chun Li. That leaves 2 new endings to do for them as well as whatever else my creative little mind can think up. But that is something for later on. For right now, I'm giving you 2 different endings.  
  
And now...ending four!  
  
"Hadou-ken!"  
  
"Shadow Beam!"  
  
Shadow Lady and Dark Sakura used the last bit of their energy as a projectile attack. Fun and games were over, and it was time to claim the grand prize...  
  
"(It's almost over. Soon, I'll be able to learn Shotokan from Ryu and teach him love. There is no way that I am going to lose to Chun Li!)"  
  
"(I refuse to fall down to a schoolgirl! I must finish her off quickly, or else I'll lose everything...)"  
  
Meanwhile, in an area unknown...  
  
Trutenor: Damn! This fight is getting too dangerous! If I don't do something fast, families who have lost a love one will sue me! Dhalsim!  
  
Dhalsim: Yoga! *teleports in* I already know what you are about to ask me. You want me to make some kind of protective barrier?  
  
Trutenor: Yes. Put a protective barrier around all of the people that are in the audience watching this match. And protect anybody else who might be going to the bathroom or getting a snack.  
  
Dhalsim: As you wish.  
  
Trutenor: Now that that little matter has been taken care of, I can go back to watching the match...  
  
*****  
  
The dust has settled. On the ground lay both the bodies of Chun Li and Sakura, back in their original forms. They both were out cold.  
  
Referee: One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Double Knockout!  
  
Trutenor: Double Knockout?! Wait a second! That won't do!  
  
At this point, both Chun Li and Sakura wake up.  
  
Chun Li: Who won?  
  
Referee: It was a tie.  
  
Sakura: What?! You're kidding, right?  
  
Trutenor: I'm afraid not, Sakura. Neither you nor Chun Li won.  
  
Chun Li: Then how do we decide the winner?  
  
Trutenor: I guess the old approach...go to Ryu himself and ask him...  
  
Sakura: Then all of this fighting was for nothing?  
  
Trutenor: I wouldn't say that. We did rake in a good amount of money tonight. And since it was a tie, both of you will get the grand prize and runner up prize combined together. But Ryu won't be included in that package. If you want that, then go up to him.  
  
Chun Li: Deal!  
  
Sakura: We'll settle our war once and for all!  
  
Chun Li and Sakura raced to the top of the stairs to the room where Ryu was being held. Once they got there, Rose released her Soul Hold on Ryu.  
  
Rose: Ryu, the time to decide is now! Which one of these 2 ladies will you choose?  
  
???: None of the above!  
  
Chun Li: What the...  
  
Sakura: Who said that?  
  
???: Hadouken!  
  
A fireball knocks out Sakura.  
  
Chun Li: Sakura!  
  
???: Shoryuken!  
  
Out of nowhere, a dragon punch sends Chun Li to the floor.  
  
Rose: It can't be...Ken!?  
  
Ken: That's right...  
  
Both Chun Li and Sakura stare hard at Ken before looking towards Ryu.  
  
Chun Li: Ryu...what's going on?  
  
Ryu: Ken is my lover. I'm gay.  
  
Sakura: What!? It..it can't be...  
  
Ryu: Are you two that surprised? Haven't you ever wondered why I always rejected your advances ladies? I've never been interested in women.  
  
Sakura: But...but...Ken is married! How can he be married and be with you?  
  
Ken: Oh my marriage to Eliza? Well you see, that is only a cover-up for my real lifestyle.   
  
Chun Li: I still don't believe it!  
  
Ken: Sean is also a lover of mine. Why else do you think I allowed him to stay in my mansion with me?  
  
Sakura: To train, right?  
  
Ken: That's part true. I do train Sean in Shotokan karate. But...in return for my services...Sean has to give me a little bit of release...  
  
Rose: Oh my God!  
  
Ken: Are you ok, my love?  
  
Ryu: Yes...now that you are here...  
  
Ken: Well don't worry. We'll be home soon. And I'm horny...  
  
Ryu: So am I...  
  
Ken takes Ryu's chin and pulls him in for a deep kiss.  
  
Sakura: Disgusting!  
  
Rose: But Sakura, I thought you liked shounen-ai?  
  
Sakura: Not when it is my Ryu involved!  
  
Chun Li: I think I'm going to vomit! I don't know what I ever saw in you!  
  
Ken: You know what, Ryu? I can't wait any longer...I need to have you now...and these chains that I have found will do quite nicely...  
  
Ryu: Go ahead...my red dragon...  
  
Rose: Can I stay and watch?  
  
*****  
  
And that's enough of that ending! For you shounen-ai/yaoi fans out there, this is for you! This is actually the very first piece of shounen-ai that I have ever written in my entire life! Will there be more? Probably not. But who knows what can happen later down the line.  
  
Anyway, here is ending 4. Ending 5 is next! 


	7. Ending 5:?

Ending five! Who will win this time? Only one way to find out...  
  
"Hadou-ken!"  
  
"Shadow Beam!"  
  
Shadow Lady and Dark Sakura used the last bit of their energy as a projectile attack. Fun and games were over, and it was time to claim the grand prize...  
  
"(It's almost over. Soon, I'll be able to learn Shotokan from Ryu and teach him love. There is no way that I am going to lose to Chun Li!)"  
  
"(I refuse to fall down to a schoolgirl! I must finish her off quickly, or else I'll lose everything...)"  
  
Meanwhile, in an area unknown...  
  
Trutenor: Damn! This fight is getting too dangerous! If I don't do something fast, families who have lost a love one will sue me! Dhalsim!  
  
Dhalsim: Yoga! *teleports in* I already know what you are about to ask me. You want me to make some kind of protective barrier?  
  
Trutenor: Yes. Put a protective barrier around all of the people that are in the audience watching this match. And protect anybody else who might be going to the bathroom or getting a snack.  
  
Dhalsim: As you wish.  
  
Trutenor: Now that that little matter has been taken care of, I can go back to watching the match...  
  
*****  
  
Announcer: It looks like both Chun Li and Sakura are out cold! And back in their original forms! Here comes the ref with a count!  
  
Referee: One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!  
  
Announcer: Wait a minute! Both Chun Li and Sakura have gotten up! This match will continue!  
  
*****  
  
Ryu: No! This isn't worth it ladies! Please stop it!  
  
Rose: Try with all your might Ryu, but you won't get out of my Soul Hold!  
  
Ryu: No!!!  
  
Just then, a black aura surrounds Ryu. After a couple of seconds, it engulfs Ryu's body and makes several changes to it.  
  
Rose: No...it can't be...I never thought that you would return...  
  
The transformation is complete, and Ryu's eyes now glow blood red...  
  
Rose: Evil Ryu? No matter, my soul hold is still too much for you.  
  
Evil Ryu: Is that so? Let's find out...  
  
*****  
  
"Chun Li...why are we doing this again?"  
  
"To see who gets to be Ryu's girl."  
  
"I don't know if it is even worth it anymore."  
  
"You know, you're right. All he cares about is becoming a better fighter."  
  
"Yeah. He has no life outside of that."  
  
"Let's call this fight a tie and share the reward."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Chun Li and Sakura give each other a hug as the audience looks on confused.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura..."  
  
"So am I, Chun Li..."  
  
*****  
  
Ryu: Sorry to have had to knock you out Rose, but I can't allow Chun Li and Sakura to fight over me any longer. Now to stop them...  
  
Ryu leaves an unconscious Rose upstairs while he travels down the stairs to the fighting arena.  
  
"Chun Li! Sakura! Stop! You don't have to fight anymore!"  
  
Chun Li: You're kinda a little late, Ryu!  
  
Sakura: Yeah! We already gave up fighting!  
  
Ryu smiles as he wipes some sweat from his forehead.  
  
Ryu: Good...then maybe there is a way that we can work this out...  
  
Chun Li: We already have, Ryu! Sakura and I are going to share the prize!  
  
Sakura: We don't care about you anymore! Men are just a waste of time anyway!  
  
"And besides..."Chun Li says as she cups Sakura's chin with her hands. "Women know how to please one another better then a man ever could..."  
  
"Yes..." Sakura says as she wraps her arms around Chun Li's torso. "Chun Li and I talked for a bit and realized that we have a lot in common. A LOT in common...and that has actually brought us closer..."  
  
Ryu: huh?  
  
Chun Li: Let me make it crystal clear for you Ryu...  
  
Chun Li closes her eyes and brushes her lips against Sakura's. Sakura pulls Chun Li's body in closer to increase the closeness of the kiss. After a couple of seconds, they break the kiss and hold hands.  
  
Ryu: You're saying...that you two are lesbians?  
  
Chun Li: I think he's got it, Sakura!  
  
Sakura: Yep! What should we give him as a reward?  
  
Chun Li: Keep the stupid necklace, Ryu. We don't want it anymore.  
  
Sakura: So long, Ryu. I still want to train under you, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I hope you can understand that.  
  
Chun Li: Come on Sakura. I want to take a nice warm bath...  
  
Sakura: And then try out those toys!  
  
Chun Li and Sakura: Bye Ryu!  
  
Chun Li and Sakura walk out of the stadium, still holding hands. Meanwhile, the men of the audience want to know where they can get a copy of the tape from this fight, and the women are just baffled by it all.  
  
Ryu: Ok...  
  
*****  
  
So there you have it! Ending number 5 is a shoujo-ai ending! My very first shoujo-ai fanfiction, I might add. Now I know some of you might find some of the characters a little bit OOC (especially Chun Li), but I had to bend the rules a little bit in order to make this ending work. Plus, I did make ending 4 shounen-ai, so it's only fair that I give something to the shoujo-ai fans as well. Just so you all know, I can write better shoujo and shonen ai then what I presented in these 2 chapters, it's just that with this story, I couldn't really develop it unless I decide to do an entire chapter on Ryu/Ken or ChunLi/Sakura. I doubt that I will do that though.  
  
Anyway, 2 endings in one! Next ending is going to be a very special one! The person to get Ryu in the end might surprise some of you! Until then! 


End file.
